Wyld Magic in The Royal Basin
As with all other areas of The Rising of Chaos, what is known, what is true and what is propaganda are three very different things. If you have chosen to follow Source Magic in the Royal Basin what follows is a brief overview of how it is perceived, what it is for and how it is used depending on where you were trained. Wyld Magic Tradition, Rite, Spirituality The rebirth of the Wyld found the traditions of the once free Gillieabad lost and forgotten to a time called the Age of Ignorance. They were given names which fettered them to the world in sacred places and given purpose which took away their universal powers and bound them to a specific cause. This was called the fettering and from it was born the abominations of the Wyld that walk the wyld ways and answer the call of Ritualists who seek to emulate the Earth Tribes of old. From those traditions, new Rites and have been formed and a new Tao of Fettered Spirits have risen led, not by the Blood Druids of old, through Altars governed by diplomats, ritualists, warriors and hunters who now protect the people from the fetid Cleffydau. These were the groves of old, built in those sacred places to the Gillieabad that have now been capped into Altars and form part of the Guildic community of the Royal Basin. The world of the Wyld is now ruled by The Ulmagarn, politicians who are versed in ritual and make up the voice for Basanic Ritual Magic. They are supported by the true ritualists; The Melkarr, the Law Makers of the Tao; The Elestrom and the soldiers of the people; The Vormearn. Despite their original glory, the way of the Wyld has fallen in The Basin: Ancient Altars have been destroyed and powerful rituals forgotten or not sustained. The power of the Abomination is strong in the Six Duchies with few dwelling there that are strong enough to summon forth the mighty Aberrundy Spirits that could restore its strength. The Tao protect those that are loyal to its ways but many Duchies have fallen to civilisation and progress with little left to be done to restore them. What are Altars and What are Not? Everything in the Royal Basin begins in the Academy and grows out into the Guilds and from there into the Tables of Governance. The Emerald Table represents the power that is at the Centre of The Wyld and its numbers are made up of the Altars power but the art is taught elsewhere to a specialised level. We recommend that you examine the guilds where The Wyld is taught to give yourself greater depth and understanding The Six Altars of the Royal Basin * The Altar of the Twelve Trees ::An Altar for Politicians and Ritualists with sentiment toward the ways of civilisation and the protection of the Tao in the Royal Basin. * The Altar of the Creeping Vine ::A Socio-Political grove for those Tao of Kethlan followers that feel the call of the old ways and the power of the ancient spirits. Their right to lead. * The Altar of the Gorgon ::A sacred Altar where the truest and most ancient of the rituals taught by the Gillieabad are passed down to the learned. * The Altar of the Emerald Willow ::An altar for those Melkarr that believe that Might makes Right and that support the Creeping Vine in its plan for supremacy. * The Altar of the Broken Lady ::An Altar for the Elestrom - The hated, the feared and the Despised: The Judges, Juries and Executioners of the Tao * The Altar of the Stone Circle ::An Altar for the defenders of the way of the Tao and of the provinces of Kethlan's Kingdom Non College Guilds * The Oath ::A Guild for those that fight that which cannot be fought, stop that which cannot be stopped. * The University of Great Strabain ::A Guild for Doctors, Professors and all interested in Academia What The Wyld is An ancient form of magic that calls on the glory and beauty of the world, protecting us yet has been forgotten, bastardised and turned into a twisted reflection of itself: a Magic that is understood and accepted in other counties far better than the Basin. It shares its connections to the world with Gillieabad who are a dwindling resource that the world needs to thrive. * Powerful ::When being called on by an individual but can be enhanced and boosted through the gathering of many Ritualists. * Sacrificial Magic ::The fettered Gillieabad require payment, which many consider a feeding, to provide their magic and those that renege suffer. * Ritualistic ::The forms of Magic that can be called on utilising a fettered Gillieabad that has been trained to respond to certain callings. These are the core of most of the rituals used to call on that Gillieabad power. * Insular ::Whilst the Tao of the Wyld sits within the boundaries of the Royal Basin it serves those communities that pay respect and sacrifice to its ways and rites. Whilst it follows the Basin's rules in general terms it has its own stringent code. * Driven by the Spirit ::A deep rooted connection between a person and the world around them. What The Wyld isn’t * Dancing around the woods ::The Wyld extends into every aspect of the Basins life including the heart of Cities where Gillieabad inhabit ancient statues and cause buildings to walk! * Blood Sacrifice ::This can be done but the Gillieabad accept songs, dancing, a well worked tool and many other things before you need to chop off a limb. * Everyone wearing green ::There are, again, city ritualists and not everyone lives in a bag, under a tree in the middle of a cave under a lake. Can the Gillieabad be described? The Gillieabad are ancient spirits that were once “worshipped” by the people of the Earth Tribes. They were free beings who existed in and saw all times and all places and on whom the world's survival was pivotal as they were the habitat for the Wyld. When the world changed with the Nexus they were bound and fettered and were no longer free. When this happened they formed a hierarchy of beings who were aligned to specific purposes such as storms or mountains. At the head of this Hierarchy is the Gillieabad Kethlan who is believed to be the Gillieabad of the world and slumbers and is not called upon to perform rites and rituals. Below them are spirits which can be called upon and given sacrifice too whose size and purpose descend in the following order: *Gillieabad (Gill – E – A – Bahd) Modern parlance, old Gillieabad are different ::These unique spirits are probably ancient Gillieabad and are second only in power to Kethlan itself. They are served by any number of Abberundy and have their own realms within the Spirit world. They are extremely free willed but see to the wellbeing of their servants. *Abberundy (Abba –Rune – D) ::These singular spirits are served by a small number (4-8) of Myrrigun who assist in governing the demesne of their power base. They have a great number of functions that are delineated down to their Myrrigun and are rarely called upon by ritualist unless a great ritual is needed. They are very powerful and report only to a Gillieabad. *Myrrigun (Mirry – Gun) ::These spirits are singular spirits that are served by myriad types of Galafeli and Falakiq. They have a specific function and are the spirits most often called on to support Melkarr and other ritualists. They have specific associate powers and in turn, serve an Abberundy. *Galafeli (Gal – A – Fail – e) ::These spirits number in their thousands per type and perform a specific function for a parent spirit. *Falakiq (Fel- A – Keeki) ::These types of spirits are numbered in the thousand per type and perform a general function for their parent spirits that assist their overall agenda. Those that are known to all Taoists have names and specific portfolios. Choosing The Wyld Now that you either have an in depth understanding or a shallow understanding of what The Wyld is and what it does you have some choices to make that will direct which words you start with as a caster. These will need to be relayed to the system after character creation and will be how you cast from now on. Altar or Independant Where you trained with the Altars? Where you trained with The Oath or the Univesity? Once you have this choice you may follow the next few choices specifically along the path of Either College or Independant as follows 'Altar Choice' Step 1 You have chosen to be a Caster from one of the Five Altars that train such: *'Twelve Trees': You are an Ulmagarn ::Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Peace, Diplomacy '''and Cities''' ::Your first Combat word is: None *'The Creeping Vine': You are an Ulmagarn ::Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: War '''and '''Reclamation ::Your first Combat word is: Damaging *'The Gorgon': You are a Melkarr ::Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Equality, Rationality and Harmony ::Your first Combat word is: None *'The Creeping Vine': You are a Melkarr ::Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Purity and Secrets ::Your first Combat word is: Debilitation *'The Broken Lady': You are an Ele Stromm ::Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Justice and Punishment ::Your first Combat word is: Tacticus Step 2 Now you have selected an Altar you must choose an Oath to the Wyld that represents your commitment and dedication to the Tao: * Dreff - Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: Tradition and Symbols * Spirits - Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: Pure Lineage and Blood * Azilir - Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: The Spirit World * Altar -Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: Duty and Oaths Step 3 Now you have selected an Oath you must choose the Path of a Gillieabad that will grant you your final words of power. Each is a Path of the Gillieabad that will define the aspect of the Felakiq and Galfeli that you call on for ritual and can be found here. The Three Paths each have four Ways of the Tao attached to them that represents the Aberrundy that serve the Gillieabd. Choose Three Paths and take on the associated words of the Aberrundy that are found here. Duplicated Words are ignored. The Basic Paths are as follows * Quinrath * Avvannah * Ravage 'Independent Choice' Step 1 You have chosen to be an Independant Ritualist * Your first two words of Transcendental Casting are: Lore and Peace. * Your first Combat word is: Armouring Step 2 Now Choose one of the following Sciences of Wyld Magic with the University *Quinrathian Studies with Professor Ebelebeben: :: Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: Meditation, Hardiness, Navigation, Relentless Nature, Bears, Patience, Crafting '''and Roads.' *Avvannah Studies with Professor Hoolihannigan: ::Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: '''Tiredness, Bones, Festivals, Avians, Endings, Excellence, Strenthening Friendships '''and '''Swiftness.' *Ravage Studies with Professor Parabanganang: ::Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: Dark Places, Great Trees, Chieftans, Far Seeing, Sworn Words, Nuts, Terrain '''and '''The Chase. Or choose the following package from the Oath: The Druid **Add the Transcendental Portfolio Words: Shapeless Evil, Messengers, Kindness, Ensnarement, Fae Contact, Liberation, The Unnatural **Add the Combat Word: Damaging. What are the Tao Goals? *The Tao in the Royal Basin is a badly damaged affair and the main goal of the Wyld Users is to restore the Gillieabad here and make the land one again. *Politically they seek to establish a presence, proper, with the royal Basin so that they can forge embassies with countries stronger with the Tao. *From there the concept of Taofically unified Daer Akmir dedicated to the unfettering of the Gillieabad is a strong concept. *To protect the interests of those members of the Tao that are represented in the Royal Basin. What are the Tao Attitudes? *The Tao has been in existence since the very beginning of humanity and has learned a great deal of lessons regarding kindness and patience. *A determination to repair the Tao’s magic and recast ideals in peoples minds regarding its role in the world. *Society is deeply important, people are the life of the Tao and those societies should be ruled in fairness and equality. *Development of a direct role for the Tao in Non Taoist societies. Casting Brief *Casting is through ritual and rite and calling on the spirits *Words should be big, slow and powerful – you are looking at 4 words per second. *Accoutrements of rites should be used and sitting down or dancing/similar *Ritualists can cast their mags around a ritual point and then enter combat with them prepped to go although they would expire at the end of the combat so they couldn’t hold them any longer.